Roses Are Red
by Hawky Loves Iggybrows
Summary: When Alfred invites you to one of his parties, you most definently were not expecting this at all. ReaderXMultiple Countries. Oneshot. Read and review, please


**Hello! Welcome to my first Hetalia story, I hope all of you enjoy it :D**

**Oh, I would like to thank my friend for letting me text all these pick-up lines to her XD Anyways enjoy!**

_**I do not own Hetalia**_

This was one of Alfred's _normal_ parties. People socializing, the occasional fight, and of course you standing in the middle of it. But you were definitely not expecting this. Not once did you think Alfred and his friends would do this to you. You could have noticed Ivan setting up a camera pointed directly at you, or even the occasional snicker as people saw you. By then it was too late.

"Hey _y/n_!" Alfred called out. He was grinning, holding a transparent vase. "Can you hold this for me?"

Your _e/c_ eyes blinked. "Why?"

"Just do it, dudette!"

You sighed, taking the vase. You were about to walk away, but Alfred stopped you, grabbing your shoulders and turning you around. His blue eyes flickered momentarily to the camera.

"I'll be your Superman"

You were speechless as he reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a rose, placing it into the vase and walking away, but not before winking at you. Francis slapped him on the back.

"That's not how you talk to a beautiful lady like _y/n_, mon ami!"

With that, he walked over to you, pulling out a rose from his pocket.

"You are the light of my life". Just like Alfred, he put the rose in the vase, winked at you, and walked away.

"Frog…"

"What was that Arthur?"

Arthur smirked. "That was too cheesy. Perhaps some humor might make it more romantic"

The Brit walked up to you, a rose in his hand as well. "You're my cup of tea". He winked, placing the crimson flower in the vase as well, and walking back.

"What's going on? Since when do all of you carry roses?" you asked, trying to move away "Are you videotaping?"

"Ve~ I want to go next!"

As soon as Feliciano ran up to you, Ludwig and Kiku appeared, looking rather embarrassed.

"I'd choose you over pasta!" Several 'awwww's were heard as Feli placed the rose in the vase, and gave a big grin to you, before going back to Ludwig.

It was then did you notice nearly everyone in the room was holding a rose. Oh geez, how embarrassingly _awesome!_

"Ahem…"

You snapped out of to see Ludwig walking up to you.

"You're my favorite soldier". A lot of giggles were heard from the far room as the blushing German put the rose in and walked back to Feli and Kiku. At the same time Alfred snuck up behind Kiku, pushing him towards you.

"Y-You're my cherry blossom". Once again a rose was put in your vase and Kiku walked away awkwardly.

By now a fair amount of roses were in the vase. But, no, it wasn't even close to ending.

Yao walked up to you, glaring slightly at Ivan. "If you were a panda, you would be my favorite". Another rose was added.

"Go big brother!"

"No"

"Fine then! The awesome me will go instead of Lovino"

You were tongue tied as three people walked up to you. One of them was Gilbert. The other two were Feli and his big brother Lovino, who was more or less being dragged.

"You make me awesome!"

Several groans were heard as Gilbert put his rose in and walked away, a smirk plastered to his face. Lovino glared at Feli.

"I would never curse if you asked me to"

That one made you snicker a little bit. Another rose. This was starting to get good.

Ivan walked up. "My turn, da?"

"You are my sunflower"

Another rose. How delightful.

A person walked up to you.

"I know you would never forget me". Matthew smiled at you, placing the rose in.

You remained silent, staring at the vase of roses in your hands, until a familiar laugh was heard.

"Alfred? What's the meaning of this?" you asked "I'm confused"

Alfred sent you a big grin, doing a thumbs-up. "We just wanted to mess with you! Well I did, I had to force some people into it~"

You blinked, setting the vase, which was now full of roses, on a table.

"Alfred F. Jones you are aware that roses have thorns, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Watch where you step barefooted"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Alfred laughed. "Dude! Look at _y/n_ face! She's blushing so hard!"

"Yes, yes we get it Alfred, may we go home now?"

"Stop being a stick in the mud, Arthur"

"Stop being an idiotic frog, Francis"

Matthew signed. Looks like they would be spending the night here.


End file.
